


The Person Who Shares My Every Single Breath

by Erbyrose



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Baby, Baby Boy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, First ever post, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Life, Mpreg, Nightmares, Protective Tharn, Tharn and type, TharnType, this series needs more mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erbyrose/pseuds/Erbyrose
Summary: Tharn and Type are expecting their first baby, Tharn always knew that Type had nightmares, but he had never seen Type have a night terror... Can he get him through it?
Relationships: Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 187





	The Person Who Shares My Every Single Breath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mostmagicalf_kingunicorn41_43110](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostmagicalf_kingunicorn41_43110/gifts).



> Hey guys! so this is literally my first fanfic ever. Um i dont know what to write here but this is dedicated to mostmagicalf_kingunicorn41_43110~ She helped me have the confidence to finally take all of my ideas and publish them! I hope you enjoy this! Please Please comment to let me know if maybe I should keep writing? I have some ideas floating around in my head and they are all super dramatic lol I always thought TharnType needed a baby in their lives because come on, can you imagine Tharn gushing over a baby? Because I can and it makes me want to scream in happiness. But enough of me talking! Enjoy the story!
> 
> \------
> 
> ALRIGHT I GUESS A HAVE TO PUT A DISCLAIMER CAUSE IM ALREADY GETTING PROBLEMS.....
> 
> My story uses as many canonical references as possible from both the tv show and the books.. that being said, in my story, Tharn refers to Type as "my wife" MANY TIMES... I have read the books and watched the show maybe ten times because when i say this series literally consumed my life for a while it literally did. 
> 
> SO if you did not know, it was said in the books the tv show and THE MOVIE that Tharn refers to Type as his wife.. IT IS CANONICAL! 
> 
> I am not dismissing Type's masculinity and i would never do that because omg Gulf/Type is about as masculine as a statue of a Roman God. I'm literally just following the canon. Wife in this story and in Mames Canon is just a term of endearment/sexual foreplay. 
> 
> I am very...very well aware that both main characters are men and are masculine.

When Tharn first met Type, it was like he knew they would be together forever. He could feel the ache in his bones when he saw Type’s sculpted face. The sharpness of his jawline and how his cheekbones were like glass, smooth and reflective in the sunlight. When they became roommates Tharn suppressed how much he cared for Type if it meant that Type would have time to adjust to his presence. Tharn would do his homework every afternoon on his bed and watch out of the corner of his eye and watch Type eat his lunch after he came back from soccer practice. He would watch as Type brought home the same meal everyday Yam wun sen kung. Glass noodles mixed with lots of fresh green vegetables and spicy prawns. Type was the kind of person who ate slowly, soon Tharn even noticed that Type usually picked out all the glass noodles and ate them first. His favorite food. It was the tiny little things that Tharn saw right through Type that made him fall love more and more every day. 

When Tharn came home after a long day in university to the spreading rumors of the soccer team that Type was sick in bed, he brought home Yam Wun Sen Kung and Rice Porridge, he knew that as soon as Type got his appetite back he would want his glass noodles. But when he walked home that night intent for Type to be fast asleep and feverish, a patient ready for Tharn to take care of was the last thing he saw. Tharn saw Type twisted in his sheets, his fists white from gripping the sheets. His brow was covered in sweat and his lips, Tharn could see from the door, were cracked and dry, maybe from his gasping breaths. Tharn was hesitant to check on Type but it was as if a force was pulling him to Types bed not caring of the consequences. That was the night that Tharn knew Type needed him. When he felt Type grip unconsciously onto his thin shirt as he gasped for breath against his shoulder. Tharn knew he couldn't let Type go, no matter how much Type pushed him away, he wouldn't leave. 

It was that same persistence that kept them together for nearly 4 years. Married now for a little over a year, Tharn was Types protector and now he was the protector of something even more precious. About 2 months after their honeymoon at Types father’s resort, Type got sick again. This time running out of Tharn’s embrace every morning and falling on their bathroom floor in front of the toilet not being able to keep down his dinner from the night before. His stomach cramped uncontrollably during the day and he could barely get up and walk around the apartment without needing to sit down. No matter how much Tharn begged, Type refused to go to the doctor. Finally one night, Tharn again had to trust the pull in his chest before he thought of the consequences when he came home late from work one day and found his husband in a pool of his own sweat, unconscious on the kitchen floor. He had never felt so panicked in his life when he dropped his briefcase and took off his suit jacket sliding next to Type cradling his chest and head against his own. Type woke up that night in the hospital with both of Tharn’s hands enveloping his own and gentle kisses being pressed against his knuckles. Tharn still remembers the overwhelming relief when Type wiggled his fingers within his own and he looked up to see his beautiful wife smiling gently at him. Tharn cried 3 times that night. Once when he found Type, twice when he woke up and the third when the doctor told the couple that they were expecting. Type was 8 weeks along with their baby. Tharn carried his wife over the threshold of their tiny apartment that night and wrapped him in his embrace and spent that night listening to Type’s breathing. 

It had been months since Type’s last night terror. Usually, Tharn is completely prepared in case Type was awoken in the middle of the night. But this night and even during the day Type was unnaturally on edge. He was entering his 8th month and that same morning when Tharn tried to leave for work and Type was holding longingly onto his arm, as if he didnt want Tharn to leave. It was only when Tharn promised to bring home Yam wun sen kung did Type let go of his arm. 

When Tharn came back that night he found Type in their new nursery for the baby. Painted a moss green with the thinnest white detailed branches wrapping around all four walls. The only piece of the nursery that Tharn wanted to have his say in choosing was the changing table. Type would never admit it out loud but he was shorter than Tharn… a small bother of his. Tharn wanted the changing table to be tall enough that he didnt have to bend over to change a diaper. There was a rocking chair in the corner of the room that was the palest of white, it matched the crib and the changing table perfectly. It was Types favorite place to sit, right next to the window and feeling the coolness of the summer nights run across his skin. That's where Tharn found him. Right next to the window his eyes looked like he was in a far off place. Type didn't even realize that Tharn was kneeling in front of him until he felt his hands smoothing over the skin of his small bump. Type didnt get huge, he had more back problems than anything, it was just enough that you could see its outline over a t-shirt. 

Type ran his hands through Tharn soft hair, each strand felt like silk against the pads of his fingertips. Type sighed glad that Tharn was finally home because for the life of him he didn't know why the entire day he felt anxious. Like he was always looking over his back expecting something.. Or someone to be there. Tharn could feel how tense his wife was and so he decided to carry him to bed. But when he tried to lay him down, Types arms caught his forearm and his eyes spoke louder than the silence and begged him to stay. Tharn didn't even bother to get out of his work clothes and he cradled his wife against his chest kissing his hairline that smelled like their shared honeysuckle shampoo. He again that night listened to Types breathing slow and deep. Tharn drifted quickly into his own dream smiling against the crown of Types head. 

Nothing prepared Tharn for what happened that night. Type was sleeping peacefully wrapped in his arms until he wasnt… It was around two oclock in the morning when Type found himself trapped within his own head of a night terror. This is what his anxiety was trying to warn him of all day was this moment now. A moment that he couldnt escape. 

Type was in the grocery store, Tharn was standing next to him picking out the best fish for dinner that night. Type was preoccupied however with their baby. Type always knew that it was going to be a little boy, a spitting image of his father but Tharn always argued that their baby looked just like Type. In truth the little boy was a perfect mixture of the two of them. Types coarse hair was thick and wild on his little head with eyes and a nose to match. While both Tharns mouth and personality came through bright like the morning sun. They called him Kamon, literally meaning born from the heart. There was nothing else to explain when it came to his name. 

Kamon was fussing in the front of the grocery store cart, the 1-year-old not satisfied with the lack of attention he was receiving. Type was talking to Tharn about how Kamon would never eat octopus when he was so little and that Tharn was crazy for buying such a large amount. Kamon began to whimper, his cries attracted the attention of not his parents but of another man standing close. Kamon would not know any better but this man was too close for comfort, the same man that had taken his father hostage with the promise of soccer fields if he came with him was now standing too close for comfort. The man recognized Type from afar and was shocked to see him and even more surprised with a baby. The baby that in his mind looked exactly like Type. The same little boy he had all those years ago was reborn and it was time to take him back. 

The man would approach the cart and he grabbed the little boy, his cries only increasing in pitch just enough for Type to turn around to see Kamon gone and a man running away. Types heart stopped and he grabbed Tharn screaming. “Oh my God, Tharn! The B-Baby!!” 

Tharn saw the man running and he didn't have a second thought but to sprint after the man. Tharn saw red, he was practically on autopilot. Sprinting through the aisles, Tharn saw Kamon screaming over the man's shoulder. If it wasn't for a few good people hearing Tharn scream to grab the man, he probably would have escaped. But a few other shoppers tackled the man to the ground, Kamon falling with him to the ground, his small frame that was a copy of Type’s hitting the tile of the grocery store and Tharn was picking him up in seconds cradling him against his chest. Kamon was screaming, terror and pain consumed him, Tharn tried his best to calm him but nothing was working. Type had caught up to them and when he saw the face of the kidnapper his own heart stopped... and all those memories flooded him. If it wasn't for Kamon’s screaming he probably would have collapsed himself. Type looked at Tharns arms and tried to take Kamon from his embrace but the baby screamed at the touch. That was when Tharn saw the bruises forming on his son's perfect white skin just over his shoulder. Kamon was in pain and Tharn was about to kill the man lying at his feet in front of him. However, Type just wanted to hold his son. He took Kamon into his arms and patted his stomach trying to sooth him. Kamon was terrified even in his mother's arms and his soft skin rubbing circles on his stomach that usually always calmed him instantly. Type looked up at Tharn who was ready to jump on the man himself and kill him. But Type managed to find his eyes first and was pleading to just walk away. Tharn wrapped his arm tightly around Type’s waist and stood in front of him kissing his forehead and held him as they walked away. 

The night terror was so vivid that in reality Type couldn't breathe. The air was so thin in his sleep that he grabbed the sheets to remind him that he was stable in some way. But even then it felt like he was floating, his chest wouldn't take in any air and he was gasping. His body was curling in on itself, nearly in fetal position and he was sobbing again nearly biting his pillow from the shakes in his body. But that's only what Type could feel in his body, what Tharn would see would be completely different. 

Tharn woke up because his wife was tossing and turning. There was an emptiness against his arm where he usually laid his head. Trying to reach out blindly in his sleep he couldn't feel where Type’s body was and when he finally opened his eyes, Type’s body was practically on the edge of the bed and he was gasping for air his eyes shut tight. His hands were tightened into fists and stretching out as if trying to grab something. His brow was soaked in sweat, Tharn had never jumped out of their queen sized bed so quickly. He ran around the bed to Type’s side and caught his body as it almost rolled off and onto their hardwood floor. He pushed Type back onto the bed gently and sat on the edge hoping that the movement would wake them. But it did not and that's when Type began to call out. Tharn’s heart broke as he heard his wife call his name and he rushed to the kitchen grabbing a bowl of cold water and a towel and ran back. Tharn sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed Types arms shaking him. “Type...wake up… Wake up… Type!” 

“T-Tharn! T-The Baby! He's not here! Oh my God Tharn where's our b-baby!” Tharn had never heard of this dream before and he could only imagine the hell that Type was trapped in. Tharn held Type’s arms gently to try and keep himself from hurting himself or the baby. He knew he needed to wake Type up soon or else the baby would be at risk because Type wasnt getting enough oxygen. He climbed into their bed and behind Type lifting him up against his chest wrapping his arms around his chest and holding him tightly. 

“Type! Wake up! Please wake up my love… i’m here.. Wake up!” Tharn could feel the trembling in his wife's chest and he rubbed his chest trying to get him to breathe. Types gasping was uncontrollable and he was scaring Tharn. 

Finally his gasps halted, and Tharn was waiting for the next breath but it wouldn't come, for a few seconds Type had stopped breathing until his eyes opened suddenly and he took his first deep breath, trying to sit up suddenly but Tharn held him tightly. Type was sobbing now, he was panicked and his eyes shot around the room looking for anything or anyone and it was at the same moment that Tharn’s voice flooded his ears. His own hands went right to his stomach and he breathed deeply feeling his baby kick against the touch. 

“Oh, my beautiful wife..shhh its okay im here..we are safe I promise, you are both safe..” His hands now wrapped around Types small bump rubbing it softly. Tharn brought his hand under Types chin to turn his face towards him and he kissed him softly through the tears, long and slow. Type’s crying slowly faded and he melted into the kiss. 

“My wife.. What terror plagued your sleep...tell me please…” Tharn touched his forehead to Type and would press the tiniest kisses against his cheek. He began to take the cool water and placed the cloth across Types feverish forehead. 

“The baby…” Type breathed his voice jagged and broken from the crying. “He’s not safe from him.. The man that took me is going to find us Tharn! H-He i-is going to f-find us and t-take o-our little boy!” Type began to breathe heavily again. Tharn only held Type tighter if that was possible… He kept his own breath calm and shushed his overwhelmed wife. 

“Type, my love you need to breathe please…no one one will ever hurt our baby. I swear on my life no one will hurt him, I will die before anyone dares try to come after you. So I'm begging you to breathe and trust me.” Only then did Type relax. 

When Tharn woke up the next morning Types head was still on his chest, his hand gripping his shirt. Tharn ran his hand through Types hair and kissed his crown. Placing a hand on his belly he rubbed softly to wake up Type, who stirred moments later and woke up smiling. 

“Let's stay in bed all day today…” Tharn sighed against Types hair and kissed all down his neck, paying special attention right under his ear where Type loved the most. Type responded with a gentle sigh bringing his hand up to settle on Tharn’s cheek, the pad of his thumb rubbing against his temple. Type turned to look at Tharn and smiled. 

“Only if you can get me Yam wun sen kung.” Type smiled and kissed his husband's lips. Only to have Tharn respond with passion and light laughter. 

“I can give you something better…?” His hands traveling lower under his belly right above his boxer line and rubbing. But Type stopped him short.

“Sorry sweetheart, fix my hunger for food first, then I will fix yours.” Tharn laughed and escaped their bed quickly to get his wife some food and returned to find Type sitting on their bed right in the center his hair a mess and clad in one of Tharn’s oversized work shirts, smirking right at Tharn. 

“Food first?” Tharn swallowed hard looking at Type. 

“Come here..” Type smiled and Tharn dropped the Yam wun sen kung all over the floor.


End file.
